


Taken Care Of

by elliott (amywaited)



Series: The Taking Care Trilogy [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boyfriends, Bucky is sick, Cute, F/M, OT3, Oneshot, Steve and Tony - Freeform, Sweet, steve takes care of him, tony works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amywaited/pseuds/elliott
Summary: Bucky gets ill. Steve takes care of him, and Tony avoids him like the plague. Hah, plague.THIS BEARS NO RELATION WHATSOEVER TO THE PREVIOUS FIC IN THIS SERIES





	Taken Care Of

**Author's Note:**

> this fic touches on Mature Themes at the very end. (it simply implies that theyre about to go home and fuck you know? but because im uncomfortable writing that, this is all you get.) just thought id note it in case it makes anyone uncomfortable.

 

Bucky really hated being sick. The way his blood felt slow and lazy through his veins, and how his brain couldn’t get enough oxygen (but that may have something to do with his stuffed up nose). He hadn’t even known that super soldiers could contract disease.

 

Well, maybe Steve was immune. His souper soldier-ness was a bit stronger then Bucky’s, after all. Of course he wasn’t going to test it though. Willingly inject disease into his boyfriend? No, thank you.

 

Bruce might do, though. And Tony, although Tony wouldn’t do it to be mean and would probably kiss Steve after each time.

 

Bucky was getting a little jealous of the Steve from his imagination.

 

That was ridiculous, said his inner monologue. That’s absolutely fucking ridiculous.

 

Tony frowned at him from across the room, where he was doing something or other with a blowtorch and a really hot tight shirt. Not that Bucky noticed. “Having an argument with someone?” Tony asked him, raising an eyebrow.

 

Bucky put his thumb up from where he lay on Tony’s ratty couch (the only one he would allow in the workshop). 

 

“Not talking?”

 

Bucky shook his head. Tony’s hammering was giving him a bit of a headache. Speaking made it worse.

 

“You feeling okay, Buck?” Tony asked, putting down his equipment and wiping his oil-stained hands on his pants.

 

Bucky grunted.

 

“Come on, babe. Give me more to work on then that,” Tony came round to kneel by Bucky’s shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

 

Bucky pointed to his head, closing his eyes.

 

“Headache?” Tony’s cold fingers brushed his forehead. It was nice. “God, Buck, you’re burning up. Let me get Steve and some water, okay? I’ll be right back.”

 

Bucky murmured a yes.

 

In the back of his mind, Bucky registered Tony asking Friday to ask Steve to come down (it made Bucky think of Harry Potter, but that could just be his tired, sick brain hallucinating things for him).

 

Tony was back, pressing a cold bottle of water into one of his hands and helping him sit up.

 

“Drink. You’ll feel better. The sooner you get this out of your system, the better,” Tony was telling him, unscrewing the cap lid.

 

“Tony? Bucky?”

 

Bucky hadn’t even heard the elevator ding. But it made him feel marginally better now that both his boys were here. Steve’s hands pressed lightly on his forehead too, a lot warmer then Tony’s.

 

“Good gracious, Bucky. You’re so hot.”

 

Bucky managed a small grin. “I know.”

 

Steve grinned too. “Drink some water, okay?” Steve took the bottle from Tony and brought it to Bucky’s lips.

 

Tony patted his shin. “I’ll leave you in Stevie’s tender care. I have an hour or so of work left to do. Besides, Steve is more likely to be able to carry you up in the elevator then me.”

 

“Are you calling me fat?” Bucky muttered.

 

“Not at all, heffalump.” Tony smoothed Bucky’s hair gently before he turned the blow torch back on again.

 

Bucky’s headache flared up again, and he reached up to press against his temples.

 

“Too loud, honey pie?” Tony asked, switching off the tool. “Why didn’t you say something?”

 

“Wanted to stay here,” Bucky said.

 

“Well, now I’m telling you to go upstairs. Go to bed,” Tony ordered.

 

“Love when you take control like that, babe,” Bucky chuckled. “Makes me all tingly.”

 

“Stop flirting, asswipe. Steve, take him,” Tony said. 

 

Steve was sliding his arms under Bucky’s knees before Bucky could even register. Then he was off the ground (well, couch) and Steve was carrying him in his arms.

 

“C’mon Buck. Let’s get you to bed,” Steve said. When Bucky put his hand on Steve’s chest, he felt the vibrations from his words.

 

He didn’t argue when Steve tucked him in (like a child. Like he used to do to Steve back in the thirties and forties.) He fell asleep straight away.

 

He dreamt a really good dream. It was a party he had dragged Steve to, one they were both too young to be at, but no one had really cared.

 

_ Bucky was edging towards the bad side of tipsy, and Steve had yet to touch a drink. He told Bucky in private that one sniff out of Bucky’s cup had made his stomach turn. There was something jazzy and smooth playing loudly. _

 

_ There was lots of guys around, all dressed in their best trousers and nice waistcoats. Some were gathering in a corner, shouting loudly. Others were dancing with their dames, spinning the girls around. _

 

_ The girls that weren’t dancing with their fella’s were either sitting and talking to one another, or dancing with friends. Bucky’s eyes drifted from each one, mentally judging all of their dresses. In the end, he decided the all looked very lovely. _

 

_ He winked at the couple of girls that came his way, sometimes whooping at them. The dame normally turned back to grin at him, sort of embarrassed and then keep walking. Steve kept flushing red every time he did it, and punching his arm. _

 

_ Steve’s punches felt like mosquito bites, though. So it wasn’t that bad. Also, his blush was funny and adorable. It made his blue eyes look even bluer. _

  
  


It was a nice memory to wake up to. Steve had had one sip of Bucky’s rum and coke and gotten drunk off his ass (Bucky remembered teasing him about being a lightweight for a week after).

 

“Feel any better?” Steve asked quietly from beside him. He slowly placed his bookmark in and shut it.

 

Bucky just stared at Steve for a while. He didn’t think he’d ever be used to it, used to how different they all were. Going on looks alone, Steve was barely recognisable from the scrawny little punk he had been in the forties. His eyes were the same though. If Bucky concentrated, he could drown out the rest of Steve’s (frankly incredible) physique and just focus on how his eyes brought him back to the days of sneaking kisses in the back bathroom and playing the knight in shining armour.

 

“Buck?”

 

“Sorry,” Bucky said. His throat was dry and scratchy. How long had he slept? “Just thinking.”

 

“What about?” Steve asked. He looked genuinely curious. Of course he did. Steve was never anything but supportive and always listening.

 

“Old times,” Bucky said, wincing out how choked up his voice sounded.

 

Steve noticed his discomfort. “Water?” He produced a water bottle from.. Bucky didn’t really want to think of where. “Winter Soldier times or?”

 

“World War times,” Bucky said, taking a drinking thankfully. “Uh, that party we went to. The one with all the pretty dames and tryhard fellas.”

 

“We went to a lot of those,” Steve said, chuckling.

 

“The one where you tried rum and coke for the first time. And I teased you for being a lightweight for weeks after.”

 

Steve grinned. “Didn’t I bruise your arm?”

 

“Steve bruised your arm?” Tony exclaimed, walking into the bedroom. He had grease marks on his nose and cheeks, and really messy hair, like he’d been running his hands through it loads.

 

Steve chuckled.

 

“He did not! You did not!”

 

“Yeah, I did. It only lasted a day, but I did.”

 

“Pre or post serum?” Tony asked.

 

“Pre,” Bucky grumbled. 

 

“We were just talking about a thought Bucky had,” Steve said. 

 

“My dream,” Bucky supplied helpfully.

 

“Erotica?”

 

Steve looked aghast. “Tony!”

 

Bucky snorted. Then coughed when it scraped its way up his throat. “Yeugh.”

 

“Feel like shit?” Tony asked. 

 

Bucky nodded and slumped back on the bed. “Kiss it better?”

 

“No thanks, babe. I don’t want to get sick too,” Tony said.

 

“Party pooper,” Bucky muttered.

 

“Wait, maybe I do! Then Steve has to deal with two grumpy, sick boyfriends,” Tony proclaimed loudly.

 

“You really don’t want this,” Bucky murmured, holding his head. “Do you have a volume button?”

 

“Its in unsavoury places,” Tony winked.

 

“We all know that isn’t a volume button,” Steve said casually.

 

“Well, I never said it was a volume down button, did I?” Tony wiggled his eyebrows.

 

“Inside voices, please. Library voices,” Bucky begged.

 

“Sorry,” Steve whispered. “Better?”

 

“Much,” Bucky said.

 

“Oh!” Tony whisper exclaimed, “Nat said she hopes you get better. And Clint did too, just not as nicely. Natasha did slap him for it though, I have a video of it, if you want to see. Sam said he’ll bring you an apple or a bunch of grapes soon, but we didn’t know if you wanted people to see you, so me and Steve decided we’ll just pass along messages till you decide. Do you wanna see the team?”

 

“Well, not right now,” Bucky said. “But I’d love that video.”

 

“Its downloaded to Friday’s databases, so I’d recommend playing it whenever Clint’s around,” Tony said. “I’ll let them all know they can come see you maybe tomorrow?”

 

“Tomorrow. If I feel better.”

 

“Keep drinking water, and you will,” Steve said, lifting the bottle up again.

 

“Anyway, I have work to do. A lot of it. If any of you want to read my To do list for today, just ask my Fri-baby, because I’m half way down it already and I am personally quite impressed with myself.”

 

Bucky grinned at Tony. “Some days I’m sure you’re replacing us with her.”

 

“I’m just super proud of myself and my artificial intelligences- intelligi?” He mused. “Anyway, I have work. I’ll come check on you in a bit, okay Buck?”

 

“Do your work,” Bucky said. “Don’t fall behind because of me.”

 

“Me? Falling behind? Never!”

 

“Go do your work, Tony,” Steve said gently. “I’ll look after him.”

 

“If anything funny happens, I’ll run back up and tell you, okay?”

 

“Go!” Steve urged. “He’ll be fine, Tony.”

 

“I’ll be fine, Tony,” Bucky repeated. His voice was getting slower.

 

Tony waited until Bucky fell asleep to leave. Steve watched his eyes linger on Bucky.

 

“He will be okay, Tony,” Steve said softly, stroking through Bucky’s hair. “He’s stronger than a normal human. He really will be fine. It’ll last another couple of days at most.”

 

“A couple of days?”

 

“He’ll be over the worst of it soon,” Steve said. “Really.”

 

“Really, really?”

 

“Really, really,” Steve promised, kissing Tony softly.

 

Tony kept worrying about Bucky while he worked too. Although the thoughts diminished when he switched from adapting Bucky’s metal prosthetic to working on Cap’s shield. He drowned himself in work, rock music and drinks that were frustratingly lacking in alcohol.

  
  


Bucky did get better two days later, like Steve said. Tony hadn’t helped matters by point blank refusing to spend time around Bucky, so they were celebrating Bucky’s recovery by going out for lunch. To the park.

 

“So,” Bucky said. He still sounded nasally and stuffed up, but his fever had broken and headache gone. “Why haven’t I seen you for two days?”

 

Tony couldn’t help. He blushed and looked away from Bucky’s eyes.

 

Steve answered for him. “He was worried.”

 

“Worried?” Bucky asked.

 

Tony nodded.

 

“So you thought best plan of action was to lock yourself in your secluded workspace and abandon me?” Bucky asked. His eyes burned into Tony like lasers. “That made me worried about you, asshole.”

 

Tony laughed. “I’m sorry, I-”

 

“Kiss and make up?” Bucky interrupted, winking.

 

Steve laughed when Bucky pounced on Tony and kissed him so hard they fell backwards. Bucky didn’t let it deter him though, kissing Tony so hard, Steve heard the little whimpers Tony made.

 

When Bucky finally sat up, Tony stayed lying down.

 

“I think you two traumatised a few old women,” Steve said.

 

“You fucking bastard,” Tony muttered, looking skyward.

 

“Wow, so I just give you the best kiss I think I’ve ever given and thats all you say?” Bucky asked. “Ungrateful.”

 

Tony sat up and glared at him. “It was very lovely, Bucky, I’m just trying not to concentrate on it too hard because now we have a little issue down under.”

 

Bucky’s eyes instantly went to Tony’s crotch. He snorted. “Well, I didn’t know it was that good.”

 

“I am going to stab both of you if you don’t get me home right now,” Tony demanded.

 

Steve just laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG HOPE U LIKED! Said I would write some more, didn't I? This one wasn't beta-d, mostly because I wanted to upload it! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you're doing good. Tell me about your day in the comments! Did you like this fic? What did you think? Reviews please! Comments fuel me to write and update more. I get a (hopefully lovely) comment about what people liked/didn't liked about my writing (which means I'm able to make it better in future) and you get more frequent uploads. We both win!
> 
> I'll let you into a little secret though, whenever I need motivation for writing, I read through all my lovely comments. So, thank you if you've left one!
> 
> Right, take care of yourselves, okay? I love you! xx


End file.
